The Dark Warrior
by ROFL Industries
Summary: What happens when a new, mysterious character joins super smash bros? Nothing good. My first story, featuring Crow! Humor/Action with maybe some romance later on. Rated M for language and some graphic violence later on.
1. Greetings

**My first story, featuring Crow! All other characters belong to Nintendo. What happens when a new, mysterious figure arrives at Smash Mansion? Nothing good, that's for sure. Sorry about any typos, I'll admit I'm not good at this. Action/Humor, possibly later on. Rating: M for language and potential graphic violence. Featuring Samus, Pit, Link, Zelda, Peach, Marth, Ike, and so many more OC's! I may do pairings, may not, never know.**

A black, cloaked figure walked up to the front gates of the Smash Mansion. He pulled out a card and checked the address.

_Yep, this is the place. A bit gaudy for my tastes. Well... I guess a few of them are royalty, so it makes sense._

As he approached the large, double wooden doors, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see what appeared to be an angel high above him.

_An angel, hmm? This could prove to be interesting._

He knocked on the front doors and waited. About fifteen seconds later, a giant hand opened them, and beckoned him to enter.

_"_Ahh...you must be Crow. We've been waiting for you for quite some time. Come in," said Master Hand, head of the house.

Crow walked in to see a richly furnished room with a fancy desk and a key rack to his left. Some stairs adjacent to a long hallway stood directly infront of him, and a large, gold rimmed mirror stood off to his left.

"Here are your keys. You will share a dorm with Ike and Marth in room 121, on the first floor. It's a great plesure to have you here," stated the hand.

Crow nodded and walked down the hallway.

_First an angel, now a giant floating hand. This place is just chock full of surprises._

**Meanwhile in room 121...**

Ike, Marth and Link were sitting, discussing which type of sword was better, along with whether having a sharper edge or a point would prove more effective, when Pit burst in through the open window.

"Guys, the new guy is here!" he yelled eagerly.

"Okay, calm down there crazy. Did you get a good look at him?" Link asked.

"No, I was to high up," the angel responded.

Just then they heard the door open and looked to see a darkly attired humanoid walk in through the entrance. He was tall, around six and a half feet, and broad shouldered. He moved like a warrior, and carried what appeared to be a broadsword on his left hip, and a quiver full of long arrows on his right, with a longbow on his back. He had his hood up, which provided a shadow to conceal his face. His armor appeared to be steel, painted black and silver, with intricate designs on the front. He looked at each person, pausing over the angel, before setting down his stuff, and said:

_Well, I didn't expect to have more than two roommates._

The four warriors looked around, as the voice appeared to have come from their own minds.

"Umm...did you just speak in our heads?" Marth questioned.

_Yes. I'm not a very good speaker. Speaking in someone's head provides no room for misconception._

_"_Ok then. Well, this is Marth, Link, and Pit," Ike said, pointing to each as they spoke."I'm Ike. And to as what you said earlier, these are our friends. They're dorms are next door."

_Oh._

The four friends looked at each other. Obviously he was a man of few words.

"Well don't just stand there. Take a seat."

Crow nodded and moved towards a stool in the corner. he sat down and leaned it against the wall. He folded his arms and studied the group closely. Pit, trying to break the tension, asked:

"So, where are you from?" Pit asked. He instantly regretted it. A wave of anger washed over them. Not a prescise thought, but raw emotion. "Sorry I asked. Didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

There was a pause, then a thought._ Forgiven._

The group remained in awkward silence until dinner.

At the cafeteria, everyone was talking about the new arrival. Discussion about what he looked like, where he was from, and what his powers were abounded. This, of course all stopped when he walked in, following his four companions. The small group of girls were obviously dissappointed, as the new brawler was not a girl. They however, couldn't stp staring. Everyone believed that Ike was the tallest, and always would be. The new warrior was at least two inches taller than the mercernary. His guides all took a a seat at one of the four long tables. Crow, seeing an empty seat near him, walked over and sat down across from what appeard to be an orange and gold robot. The robot looked up and gave crow a death stare as the conversations pickec back up. Crow looks back at the robot not dropping his gaze. After several minutes, the robot shrugs and looks back down as Master Hand floats out on to the stage near the end of each table and announces the brawls for the day. Crow heard his name called towards the end of the list.

_My first day here and I already have a brawl. Well I guess it gives me a chance to show off what I can do._

He sat and pondered how to take on his apponents for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, Crow walked over to the arena, ready for his brawl. He sat down on a bench near the teleporter and began to check his weapons. After a while, a robotic voice spoke to him.

"Greetings brawler Crow. Please step onto the teleportation pad. The match begins in 1 minute."

He stepped onto the pad and was instantly teleported to a long bridge with a palace in the background. He could see Ike, Captain Falcon and Zelda in other positions on the bridge.

_Lots of open terrain, no obstacles. Just how I like it._

The announcer's voice resounded in the arena.

"5!"

Ike drew Ragnell.

"4!"

Zelda called upon Din's Fire.

"3!"

Falcon's fists lit up.

"2!"

Crow notched an arrow on his bow.

"1!"

Everyone stood ready.

"GO!"

Captain Falcon charged Zelda, who sent a blast of flame towards him as Ike ran towards Crow. Crow drew the arrow to his cheek, imed at Ike, and then released, repeating this five times in quick succession, each knocking Ike back several feet. Crow then shouldered his bow and drew his sword. The sword then lit on fire, black flames seemingly drawing in all the light. Ike paused a second, and Crow charged him, bringing his sword over his head and slshing down. Ike barely brought Ragnell up in time, blocking the blow. The two began to duel, as Zelda and Captain Falcon looked to each other, then the dueling pair, and back at each other. They both nodded and attempted to knock Crow out, running at his back. Crow sensed this and rolled to the left, just dodging a Falcon Punch, which then followed through strait into Ike, which sent him sprawling towards the edge. Zelda sent a firey blast towards Crow, which he easily dodged. He then slashed at the princess, followed up with a bycicle kick that knocked her out, hitting the wall that marked the edge of the map.

"OUT!"

Captain Falcon and Ike both rushed Crow and the melee resumed. Suddenly the stage lit up as a smash ball apperared. All plans forgotten, the group rushed towards it. Ike broke it, a smug grin plastered to his face.

"Let's see you dodge this," he said. Suddenly he lost the grin as he yelled, "GREEEEAT AETHER!" slashing down on the two. Crow suddenly dissapeared as Captain Falcon was sent flying off the stage.

"OUT!"

Ike looked around as Crow suddenly materialized behind him.

_Is that all you got?_ he asked. Several people looked around, as they did not know of Crow's mind speach. Lucario's jaw dropped.

Crow moved towards Ike as he sheathed his sword. His two fists then lit up in black fire.

_Take my word for it Ike..._Ike could feel the humor in Crow's thoughts..._you shouldn't play with fire._

He suddenly brought his to fists together as a black fireball was sent in Ike's direction. Ike's eyes widened as he was flown off stage.

"AND THE WINNER IS...Crow?" The announcer's voice showed what everyone else was feeling. Complete shock. Crow stepped into the wormhole that appeared in front of him, and found himself in what looked like a lobby. he turned to see a group gathered around the other wormhole. Crow, sensing that something was wrong, ran over to see Ike on the floor, smoking.

_Dammit, I thought he was tougher than that._

He knelt down beside Ike as he opened his eyes.

"What was that?" the mercernary asked in a shaky voice.

_That was Tera'chor, or in English, Demonfire._

"Well then. Ow."

_Here, let me help._

"Thanks," he said as Crow raised his hands.

_Hey Ike..._

"Yeah?"

_This is gonna hurt like shit._

Before Ike could respond, Crow put his hands on the mercernary's temples and sent most of his energy into the wounded warrior. An eerie green glowed enveloped his hands as Ike yelled out in pain, the burns and cuts on his body fading before eryones astonished eyes. After a few seconds, he removed his hands as Ike sat up. Crow held out his hand and said:

_You're lucky I didn't go full blast, or ythis may have taken a lot longer._

Ike chuckled as he accepted the offered hand. "Remind me not to piss you off." They shook hands and walked away,talking as everyone's gaze followed them.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**So, how did you guys like it. Pleas elet me know as I plan on doing two or three every weekend, although I may miss a couple because of sports. Until next time...**


	2. Truth or Dare

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THERE PEOPLE! As promised, I have the next chapter to the story, The Dark Warrior. Honestly, I wasn't expecting anyone to read it at all, so I'm glad that some did.**

**Pit: Ahhh get to the story already! I want to see what else Crow can do!**

**Other Smashers: YAH!**

**Crow: Don't I have a say in this?**

**Everyone: NO! Now get back to the story!**

**Alright, alright jeez! So pushy.**

Crow sat on his bed, an arrow nocked, with the bow across his knees, staring at the door. It was 8:00 am, and Crow had been guarding the room all night. Not that it was necessary, but old habits die hard. He turned his head towards Ike as the mercenary awoke. Ike opened his eyes to see Crow staring at him. He immediately sat bolt upright and looked around, and then to Crow.

"Crow, is something up?" he asked, an obvious look of concern on his face.

_Nothing is amiss. I was just guarding your room._

Ike looked at Crow as if he had three heads.

"You do realise that we are in a warded mansion right. Nothing is getting in here." Crow shrugged.

_Old habits die hard._

"Hmm," Ike grunted. He then looked at the clock. "Well," he said, stretching, "we better head downstairs. Don't want Kirby to eat all our food. Wake Marth for me will ya?" Crow nodded and moved over to Marth. He set his hands on his head and stood still for a few moments. Suddenly, Marth jumped up and out of bed, and straight on the floor, much to the amusement of his roommates.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?" he asked.

"Crow just woke you up," Ike chuckled. He looked to the warrior and asked, "What did you do?"

_I gave him a nightmare._

Ike's eyes widened as Marth sweatdropped.

"Yeah... nightmare."

Ike looked at the prince and then shrugged. "Well then. We better head downstairs. Put some clothes on, Marth."

Marth nodded and a moment later they were in the cafeteria. Ike and Marth took their usual seats near the other more mature brawlers, while Crow sat down next to the robot from yesterday. The metallic soldier looked up at him and then back down at its breakfast. Crow studied it for a few minutes as breakfast wore on, and then inquired:

_Names Crow. What's yours?_

The robot looked up and in a crackly, neutral voice said:

"Samus."

_Well, pleasure to meet you Samus._

The armored warrior got up and walked over to the bin, throwing his food away, and left the room.

_Hmm..._

Suddenly, a green glow emanated from his hood and a smile spread across his face.

_Interesting._

Crow got up and moved to the training room.

2 Hours later...

Ike walked into the training simulator to see Crow hacking away at the different targets. He vaulted into the air, swinging down and slicing the sim-bot in half. Ike cringed and reached over to the controls, pressing a button. The simulation stopped and Crow looked over to the control room. He sheathed his sword and walked over, asking:

_What do you need Ike?_

Ike surveyed the carnage behind him, gulped down a feeling of nausea, and asked:

"Umm, we're having a party tonight. Mature members only. Do you want to come?"

He waited for Crow to respond. A few moments later he responded.

_Sure._

"Okay. see you there."

Crow nodded as Ike walked out and resumed the simulation.

That night...

Crow walked into the bar to be greeted by a drunk Bowser trying out a potential job offer as a lighter.

_Idiots._

"Crow! Over here!"

He turned to see a group of friends sitting around a table. He walked over and sat down next to Link and Peach. They both looked at him, and then to Ike, questioning. This was not lost on Crow, who looked at the two. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Sooo, Crow. We were playing truth or dare. Want to join?" asked Zelda.

_Sure._

"Ok then. Midna, it's your turn."

The named princess, who had been staring at Crow, snapped out of her reverie and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Right. Crow, truth or dare?"

_Dare._

"Ok. I dare you to drink a bottle Crimean whiskey. The special kind."

Ike looked at Midna with wide eyes, and then to Crow.

_Sure._

"Excellent. Link, be a dear and get the bottle please?" she asked innocently.

Link got up, got the afore-mentioned drink, and handed it to Crow, who looked at Midna, then down at the bottle. He then suddenly put the bottle to his lips and drank the all of its contents, leaving the group in awe. He maintained his composure for a couple of seconds, and then slammed his head on the table and let out a loud gasp, saying,

GAAAAAH_! That vile liquid burns more than Demonfire!_

Ike then burst out laughing and slammed his fist on the table, remembering the heat of Crow's fireballs. Soon, everyone else followed suit. Pit sighed and looked at his friends. He silently thanked Midna for that dare. That had been exactly what they had needed. He chuckled and patted Crow on the back, who was still reeling from the stout drink.

After a few more minutes of humorous nausea, Crow slowly sat back up, sighed, and spoke to the group,

_Ahem. Please continue._

Link chuckled and continued the game.

Later...

It was getting late, and the group was getting tipsier and tipsier. Well, most of the group. Zelda, who had learned her lesson on alcohol, avoided any hard drink, while Crow was seemingly unfazed by his previous dares, mostly involving liquor. She was starting to wonder if he was even human.

"Crow. Truth or dare?" the princess asked.

Crow rolled his eyes, unseen under his hood. This was the tenth time someone had asked him. _Dare._

"I dare you to make Samus talk to you. Like a conversation."

_Ok._

Everyone stared at his retreating back as he approached the bar and took a seat next to samus, who had a bottle in his hand. He looked up at Crow and then back down at the drink. Crow waited for a while and then spoke.

_You really don't like to talk, do you?_

Silence.

Crow chuckled and said,_ I'll take that as a yes._

An awkward silence ensued as the group at the table watched intently, unable to hear Crow's thoughts.

_I was honestly surprised to find out that you were a girl._

Jackpot.

Samus' head shot up to face Crow and asked, "How did you know?"

_I can sense things. Don't worry. I didn't use x-ray vision or the like. Women tend to find that out at the most inopportune times._

Samus chuckled and said, "Well then."

The two chatted for the rest of the night, the astonished group forgotten.


End file.
